A service arrangement system can arrange a service to be provided for a requesting user through the use of mobile computing devices. For example, a user can request a service, such as a transport or delivery service, by operating the user's mobile computing device, and the service arrangement system can process the request to select the appropriate provider that can provide the service. The service arrangement system can also monitor the service, such as to determine the current location of the vehicle, before and during the progress of the service.